crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2016-10-04
This is what happened on }} in stories (or scenes) that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy That morning, Ms. Horton tries to get Headmaster Mazarin to transfer Tia from Melville to Poe. The headmaster isn’t having it. They finally settle on a hearing next week.As e'er beneath a waning moon was haunted: Part 1 Calliope decides she had best not spent a second entire day in bed, so she heads for her first period Powers Theory class with Dr. Bergamot. After the teacher passes out some punishment for the Darby twins, the class reassembles into their study teams by powers. She joins Bailey, Pat Barnes and Heartfinder. They decide that Calliope's shields need work, so Pat switches the topic to relax the mood a bit. They're joined by Koichi, who demonstrates what he can do with his art.Dorms of Our Lives, Season 5: Part 2 In second period, Francisco goes to his English Learner's class. In third period BMA, Calliope is matched against Alvina. Alvina is trying to goad her and kill her. Finally she has enough, and lets her empathy loose with all the crap she's absorbed for the last three days. Calliope gives Alvina a good pounding, and then they both pass out. When Calliope comes to, Sensi Tolman sends her to see a psychiatrist, Dr. Shu. In third period BMA, Biaca earns a hard-fought victory over Crysis, but on the way out he mentions Scorn, who was the prime mover behind the murder of her family.Ink in her Veins: Part 2 Erica works with several devisors on part of her uncle Adolph's project list for Penny's birthday. Calliope's appointment with Dr. Shu goes well. She had a Rager-1 incident. They set up an appointment schedule and excuse her from classes for the rest of the day. She decides to go to Music class anyway. Late that morning, Shades tells Beatdown that Bianca’s rejection was for “plausible deniability”, and she has actually accepted them as her henchmen. They decide that they want to get in good with her, so they start by threatening a couple of boys they happen to overhear trash-talking her. At lunch, Gravedigger reflects on how unfair it was that Calliope had been turned into a beautiful girl and then hid it. He certainly wouldn’t have! He thinks Morgana is a demoness, and decides to check with Penny Dreadful to make sure. After calculus class, Timothy King chats with his friend about whether he will be able to make it with Morgana before Halloween. He asks Inkblood to get him a dossier on Morgana. Erica has her session with Herr Auer, the German teacher. They decided to move private instruction to the next level. Calliope goes to see Vicky is doing on one of Uncle Adolph's projects. It's coming along well. Then they see Electradyne, and Calliope goes to Music class with her. Late that afternoon, the Spy Kids discuss Bianca. As usual, they come up with poorly thought out conspiracy theories. Bella Horton and Mrs. Cody ask Laura to host a party for the Cody kids. (Ms. Horton knows that Mrs. Cody is actually Tansy.)The Sorrows of Red October Kirsten ups her game by engaging the Card Sharps Detective Agency. Macarthur Price is feeling good about his part in taking down Calliope. Erica and Calliope play catch with Cookie. When they get back to their dorm room, there is a message from Sister Secret. Late in the evening, Glyph is working on card-sized spell sheets with Janine in the Poe common room. At 11:00, Calliope meets Ms. Plimsoll in her persona as Patience. She offers Calliope and Vic Rivera a chance at revenge against Jack-in-the-Box. Calliope accepts. See Also * }} * - 1 day}}|Previous Day * + 1 day}}|Following Day References Category:Timeline